


How Hard Can It Be?

by Star_Crow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Twins, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crow/pseuds/Star_Crow
Summary: She and Bellamy plan on one child. Just one. They'd maybe have more but in the future. It depended. A few years between atleast, but since when has anything ever gone to plan for Clarke Griffin?





	How Hard Can It Be?

Clarke stood in front of the mirror, running her hands over her rounded belly.

“I really shouldn’t be this big so soon. It hasn’t even been three months yet,” she called nervously. “I look like a whale.”

“Can’t hear you, Clarke. In the shower,” Bellamy yelled over the deafening sound of the running water. A crash reverberated from the bathroom on her left, followed by a muttered curse. “Care to join me?”

“Is the water hot?”

There was a long silence. “Is it ever?”

“Then I’ll have to decline your offer, though I’m flattered you’d share your precious shower with me.” Clarke smiled to herself. 

She heard him chuckle. “I have a very small target audience for shower sharing, princess. Except for that one time with Miller.”

“Miller?"

"Yeah. One time, we came back from a patrol. It was late, really late. There'd been a storm and we were covered in mud, but when we got the showers, there was only enough water left in the tank for one cycle." Bellamy explained, his voice barely audible over the water.

"So you shared? In one cubicle?"

"Pretty much."

"I would tell you I'm surprised to hear that. But I'm not," Clarke rolled her eyes to herself, smiling a little at the thought. “Get out here, Bell. I did some work in the pre-natal unit on the Ark and this is seriously not normal,” she demanded, looking at her reflection side on. 

Clarke thought she heard him grumble a “Fine.” before the water suddenly stopped. A few seconds later, Bellamy stumbled out of their bathroom with a towel around his waist. He hadn’t even taken the time to dry himself properly. His hair was sopping wet, clinging to his face and the back of his neck, footstep shaped puddles left in his wake. Clarke shuddered when he put his arms around her waist.

“You’re freezing!”

“Maybe you can warm me up.” he murmured, winking at her in the mirror.

“Oh no, that’s what got us into this mess, Blake.” Clarke shoved his chest, her hands slipping on his damp skin. 

He grinned back at her, unfazed. “What mess? You’re not that fat.”

“Come on. I’m huge, and I’ve got six months to go.”

“Well, he must be a growing boy.” Bellamy said dismissively, nuzzling the side of her neck roughly.

“Or a growing girl,” Clarke sighed, tilting her head to the side. “Or both.”

Bellamy paused his assault on Clarke’s neck, his warm breath causing chills to skitter up and down her spine. “Both?” he asked suspiciously. “What do you mean both?”

“It’s either a really, really big baby,” Clarke looked up at him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Or more than one. And we won’t know until my mom and Raven get the ultrasound working.”

“Clarke,” he swallowed. “What if it’s like … quadruplets?”

“I think you’re aiming a little high there, Bell. I doubt you're that much of an achiever,” she said mockingly, shrugging out of his icy embrace and perching on the end of the bed. 

Bellamy’s brow crinkled, although his smile stood steady in its place. “You’ve never had any complaints.”

“I wouldn’t want to lower your self-esteem.” she raised an eyebrow at him. “If you must know, it’s probably twins. My grandmother was a twin.”

“How did that never come up?”

“I didn’t know her. She died before my parents even met. My mom says she wasn’t particularly pleasant anyway.”

“Well, you had to get it from somewhere,” Bellamy smirked as Clarke shot him a burning glare. “Hey, Grandma Griffin did do one good thing, atleast.”

“And that is?”

“She might have given us twins. That’s kind of amazing.”

“So you’re okay with it? If it is twins?” Clarke asked carefully.

“I’ve got to be. I don’t get a choice.” he laughed, rifling through their clothes for the spare set of Guard uniform. 

“I know you don’t but it’d be nice for you to want it of your own accord.” she replied pointedly.

Bellamy stopped tearing apart their wardrobe and turned to face her, leaning against the door. “Of course I want it. I mean, it’s going to be a really tough learning curve but it was going to be anyway.” he paused, folding his arms across his chest. “We’ve got each other and that’s all we’ve ever needed. Besides, we looked after 99 other kids for months. How hard can two babies be?”

Very, Clarke thought, but she didn’t tell him that. He’d find out for himself by the end of the year.


End file.
